Life in Secret
by mercedesskousen
Summary: Tris Pedrad is a teen with very protective brothers Uriah and Zeke. She isn't allowed to date but will she anyways? With sports and drama will tris listen to her heart or brothers? my first fan fiction please review i will want to hear your questions.
1. Chapter 1

_Tris POV_

 _I'm Tris and my two brothers Zeke and Uriah are way to over protective I've never had a boyfriend and I'm 17. I have always tried to have a secret boyfriends but my brother Uriah always finds out. Plus I'm really in to sports and other physical activities with of course, my brothers. We always play football, basketball, baseball you name it we play it. In our school we are some of the most popular kids because we play these sports. As freshman Uriah and I made the varsity football team undefeated champions, well not just us the others on the team to._

 _It's the first day of school and I am so excited to see all of my classes. This year our mom Hana made sure Uriah and I had the same classes. When we got to school in Zeke's blue Mustang all of the crew is here. Christina, my best friend, Marlene, Uri's girlfriend, Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend, Lynn, and Four, Zeke's best friend. We all have known each other forever, its Zeke, Shauna, and Four's senior year and all the rest of us are juniors._

 _After all of our hi's and greetings we head to the office to get our schedules, Tori my favorite teacher in the whole world is working in the front office this morning. When we walk in she smiles._

 _"_ _Hey kids how was your summer?"_

 _We all answer great. Once we got the schedules we compare, mine is._

 _First Period: History_

 _Second Period: Math_

 _Third Period: Art_

 _Lunch_

 _Fourth Period: Language Arts_

 _Fifth Period: Physical Education_

 _Sixth Period: Free Period_

 _Uriah, Christina, Four, and I have all the same classes, except Four has Language Arts and History switched. We all have our lockers next to each other. Four to the right of me and Uriah me to the left._

 _We all head our separate ways to class and I find my way to History. I look in the seating chart Uriah is the seat left of mine, Christina is in front of me, and Peter, no no no he can't be sitting behind me, and Al, Peters friend is sitting to the right of me. The teacher Ms. Matthews is extremely boring, but she hates me so I never get chosen for an answer if my hand is up but if my hand isn't up she'll call on him. At the end of class we have to do a project with the person to the right of me, Al, I think he has a crush on me because he is just smiling. After class I go up to Al_

 _"_ _We can work on the project at my house, I already have most of the stuff we need."_

 _"_ _Sure that'll work but I don't know your address.''_

 _I tell him my address and head off to my next boring class. Math is quite boring because its review and Art is pretty boring, we didn't get to draw or paint anything._

 _Uriah POV_

 _Lunch. It's a beautiful word and thing isn't it. At lunch we all sit at our regular table. As always I sit by Marlene, man she's hot. I'm usually last to sit down because I load my plate full of food and cake. This school has the best cake ever. But today Tris and Four are the last ones here and they come together. I cant hold myself back._

 _"_ _OOO Four get some."_

 _This earns me a scowl from both Four and Tris but they both blush. Four also gets a scowl from Zeke to._

 _"_ _Shut up Uri Bear"_

 _I can't believe Tris brought that up. She's going to get it after school._

 _"_ _Trissypoo, you don't have to be mean about it."_

 _"_ _Uri how about I get you more cake and we forget about this."_

 _Without even thinking I shout probably loud enough for the whole school to hear._

 _"_ _YES!"_

 _Everyone at our table laughs, I forgot they were there. But I do wonder why Tris was late, and I have the perfect plan to find out._

 _"_ _Truth or Dare at my place 7 o'clock be there."_

 _This is the perfect plan to figure out what's happening between them they keep sneaking looks at each other. Zeke must see it to because he won't even look at Four, all he's doing is scowling at his food._

 _Four POV_

 _Today is the day I'll ask out Tris. I've had a crush on her since last year; even though I know she isn't allowed to date but I cant help it. I'll ask her after Art. After Art I stop her and ask her. I scared she wont say yes, but shouldn't have been worried she said yes. I hope no one will suspect anything but of course Uriah has to make a big deal out of it at lunch. After lunch History was uneventful. P.E. was awesome we had to warm up by running a lap which is always competitive usually Zeke or I win but today Tris did something because she won that lap me second Zeke third and Uriah last. During P.E. we all did self-defense but man does Tris know how to fight_ _she's_ _a natural. At the end of free period I went home and put layers on because if Uriah's in charge he's going to play his_ _version of truth or dare._


	2. Chapter 2

_Tris POV_

 _I'm Tris and my two brothers Zeke and Uriah are way to over protective I've never had a boyfriend and I'm 17. I have always tried to have a secret boyfriends but my brother Uriah always finds out. Plus I'm really in to sports and other physical activities with of course, my brothers. We always play football, basketball, baseball you name it we play it. In our school we are some of the most popular kids because we play these sports. As freshman Uriah and I made the varsity football team undefeated champions, well not just us the others on the team to._

 _It's the first day of school and I am so excited to see all of my classes. This year our mom Hana made sure Uriah and I had the same classes. When we got to school in Zeke's blue Mustang all of the crew is here. Christina, my best friend, Marlene, Uri's girlfriend, Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend, Lynn, and Four, Zeke's best friend. We all have known each other forever, its Zeke, Shauna, and Four's senior year and all the rest of us are juniors._

 _After all of our hi's and greetings we head to the office to get our schedules, Tori my favorite teacher in the whole world is working in the front office this morning. When we walk in she smiles._

 _"_ _Hey kids how was your summer?"_

 _We all answer great. Once we got the schedules we compare, mine is._

 _First Period: History_

 _Second Period: Math_

 _Third Period: Art_

 _Lunch_

 _Fourth Period: Language Arts_

 _Fifth Period: Physical Education_

 _Sixth Period: Free Period_

 _Uriah, Christina, Four, and I have all the same classes, except Four has Language Arts and History switched. We all have our lockers next to each other. Four to the right of me and Uriah me to the left._

 _We all head our separate ways to class and I find my way to History. I look in the seating chart Uriah is the seat left of mine, Christina is in front of me, and Peter, no no no he can't be sitting behind me, and Al, Peters friend is sitting to the right of me. The teacher Ms. Matthews is extremely boring, but she hates me so I never get chosen for an answer if my hand is up but if my hand isn't up she'll call on him. At the end of class we have to do a project with the person to the right of me, Al, I think he has a crush on me because he is just smiling. After class I go up to Al_

 _"_ _We can work on the project at my house, I already have most of the stuff we need."_

 _"_ _Sure that'll work but I don't know your address.''_

 _I tell him my address and head off to my next boring class. Math is quite boring because its review and Art is pretty boring, we didn't get to draw or paint anything._

 _Uriah POV_

 _Lunch. It's a beautiful word and thing isn't it. At lunch we all sit at our regular table. As always I sit by Marlene, man she's hot. I'm usually last to sit down because I load my plate full of food and cake. This school has the best cake ever. But today Tris and Four are the last ones here and they come together. I cant hold myself back._

 _"_ _OOO Four get some."_

 _This earns me a scowl from both Four and Tris but they both blush. Four also gets a scowl from Zeke to._

 _"_ _Shut up Uri Bear"_

 _I can't believe Tris brought that up. She's going to get it after school._

 _"_ _Trissypoo, you don't have to be mean about it."_

 _"_ _Uri how about I get you more cake and we forget about this."_

 _Without even thinking I shout probably loud enough for the whole school to hear._

 _"_ _YES!"_

 _Everyone at our table laughs, I forgot they were there. But I do wonder why Tris was late, and I have the perfect plan to find out._

 _"_ _Truth or Dare at my place 7 o'clock be there."_

 _This is the perfect plan to figure out what's happening between them they keep sneaking looks at each other. Zeke must see it to because he won't even look at Four, all he's doing is scowling at his food._

 _Four POV_

 _Today is the day I'll ask out Tris. I've had a crush on her since last year; even though I know she isn't allowed to date but I cant help it. I'll ask her after Art. After Art I stop her and ask her. I scared she wont say yes, but shouldn't have been worried she said yes. I hope no one will suspect anything but of course Uriah has to make a big deal out of it at lunch. After lunch History was uneventful. P.E. was awesome we had to warm up by running a lap which is always competitive usually Zeke or I win but today Tris did something because she won that lap me second Zeke third and Uriah last. During P.E. we all did self-defense but man does Tris know how to fight_ _she's_ _a natural. At the end of free period I went home and put layers on because if Uriah's in charge he's going to play his_ _version of truth or dare._


End file.
